Torcido
by Ame Winner
Summary: Amor que crece torcido, jamás…
1. Torcido

Oneshot con epílogo, regalo de mí para mí (hoy le he sumado una velita más al pastel); debo decir que hubiera preferido un AioriaΜ pero la inspiración no tiró en esa dirección y tendré que seguir debiéndomelo.

En fin, esto va dentro de la línea de ese famoso refrán "Árbol que crece torcido, jamás su tronco endereza" aunque también aplicaría aquello de lo _que empieza mal, termina peor_.

Sin más desalentadoras advertencias xD, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Torcido**

La llamada había llegado casi a media noche y para ese momento Yamato tenía ya la cuarta cerveza a medio tomar, el gusto salado de las nueces sobre los labios partidos y esa pesada sensación que siempre aparecía cuando la espera era muy larga y tenía la oportunidad de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

Porque el rubio era un buen mentiroso y los años le habían ayudado a perfeccionarlo, mas podía mentirle a otros pero nunca a sí mismo.

Era un embustero conformista, un maldito mal amigo y un cobarde por continuar así.

Una y en ocasiones dos veces al mes, ocupaba un asiento en la barra y colocaba el celular frente a él a la espera de que la pantalla se iluminara; siempre era un bar diferente pero dentro de la misma zona, era el monótono ambiente en donde la música alta aturdía el resto de los sentidos y la gente iba a pasar el rato porque todos necesitaban noches para no pensar.

Yamato observó su reflejo en el cristal verdoso detrás del barman, las luces brillantes parpadeaban a espaldas suyas y sonrió, dándose cuenta de que -a pesar de los años- aún extrañaba el estar sobre un escenario.

Difusamente, una silueta más pequeña ocupó el lugar a su derecha y la voz vivaz le hizo volver la mirada en su dirección.

–Les dije a mis amigas que volverías...

Yamato se encontró con un par de ojos verdes delineados, un rubor ligero en las mejillas y hebras onduladas de cabello negro resbalando por los hombros; la chica no parecía muy segura de sí, hablaba con rapidez tratando de explicarle a Yamato que le había visto en ocasiones pasadas y que esa era la primera vez que se atrevía a acercarse.

_¿Otra admiradora?_, esa voz ajena a él pero anclada en su cabeza se burló de su persona.

Ella debía de ser cinco años menor y como algo inevitable, al haberle dejado de escuchar, el rubio observó los labios pintados de un color cobrizo y bajó la vista por la línea del cuello pues la blusa tenía un escote prominente y había algo relajante en la manera en la que el pecho subía y bajaba cuando la chica hablaba.

–¡Ah!, qué pena ni siquiera te he dicho como me llamo –una risita suave acompañó a la disculpa–. Soy Anna, ¿y tú?…

Yamato levantó la vista cuando la mano delgada se colocó sobre el pecho, las mejillas ruborizadas y la forma en la que ella se mordía el labio inferior también le regresaron a la realidad.

–¡Me llamo Anna!

–Perdona –le interrumpió–, estoy esperando a alguien…

De un momento a otro el volumen de la música se elevó, la chica se inclinó hacia él y con una sonrisa pero apoyándose en un par de gestos, aclaró que no le escuchaba bien; Yamato no podía culparla, él prácticamente había susurrado la frase.

–¡EY! ¡OYE! –ella apoyó la diestra en la pierna del rubio–, ¿NO QUIERES SALIR? ¡VAMOS A OTRO LADO!

–¡ESTOY ESPERANDO A ALGUIEN! –alzó la voz.

Y como una coincidencia inesperada, el volumen descendió al nivel habitual y su explicación se escuchó con demasiada claridad para su propio gusto, haciendo eco contra su pecho pero dejándole frío al mismo tiempo.

–Ah…

La pelinegra se enderezó en su lugar, algo incómoda y confundida con la clara duda de sí debía o no de insistir.

–Bueno –a pesar de todo logró sonreír–, ¿quizás el próximo mes?

–…

La falta de respuesta de Yamato no desalentó a la chica, quien se inclinó de nueva cuenta dejando un beso ligero sobre sus labios, añadió un _bye _al despedirse para luego escabullirse entre la gente que bailaba en la pista.

El rubio regresó entonces a su bebida, le dio un trago largo y apretó los labios sintiendo la sal que entraba en las heridas resecas; en verdad, ¿habría alguna diferencia?

Irse con esa chica, era muy similar a esperarle a él.

Unas horas, una noche, un par de encuentros casuales y satisfactorios a cada tanto, cero compromisos y todas las libertades; algunos dirían que eso era ganar/ganar pero a él comenzaba a resultarle tan amargo como el mal sabor de boca que se obtenía después de una noche de beber hasta el hartazgo y vaciar el estómago por no haber tenido algo más, que hiciera peso, en éste.

Además, a quién trataba de engañar, sí había una sola pero gran diferencia.

Tensó los hombros al sentir el brazo que se recargaba en éstos y no se molestó en levantar la mirada porque el cristal nublado le regalaba una imagen que simplemente apretujaba su corazón; Yamato solía rememorar el momento en el que le conoció, tratando de averiguar cómo era posible que las cosas se hubieran torcido así.

Nada, jamás, debió de ocurrir de esa manera...

–Si no vas a invitarme algo de beber –el moreno sonrió, separándose para sentarse en la banca donde había estado la chica–, mejor vámonos de una vez.

–Nunca has sido bueno con el alcohol –replicó–, te vuelves más bocón.

–Yama.

Inclinándose en la barra, el recién llegado le regaló una sonrisa y Yamato sintió como algo cálido y ligeramente agridulce se derretía en su pecho. Tai tenía ese efecto, _ese_ que nadie más había logrado al ser capaz de meterse en su vida y ponerlo todo de cabeza sin que él renegara.

–Siento haber tardado –colando la mano en la chaqueta Tai sacó su cartera, y la abrió, con planes de pagar.

Fue un movimiento rápido y brusco, pero Yamato le arrebató la cartera y soltó un bufido al reparar en aquel detalle que el otro llevaba consigo.

–Yo puedo pagar –se la devolvió, poniéndose en pie.

–Ya.

Tai se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

–Sabes que no me agrada que lo hagas…

–Ya –repitió el moreno, levantando las manos en señal de que no pretendía interponerse más con eso–, paga entonces.

Probablemente era un orgullo malentendido pero a Yamato no le gustaba salir de aquel lugar, sintiendo que era el otro quien había dejado un par de billetes sobre la barra. Aún así el aire fresco le hizo bien a éste, el rubio inhaló profundamente y Tai volvió a sonreír mientras caminaban rumbo a su auto.

Una cuarenta y cinco marcaba el reloj, cuando Tai arrancó rumbo al departamento; las calles seguían llenas de vida pero eran, sin duda, mucho más tranquilas que durante el día. Y si bien Yamato había comenzado a relajarse, al instante en que la canción familiar retumbó en las bocinas se estiró de inmediato para quitarla.

–Hoy estás algo sensible, ¿no es así?…

Tai le quitó el CD de la mano, guardándolo en el lateral de la puerta pero dejó que Yamato buscara alguna estación.

–No –el rubio respondió sin detenerse a pensar–, simplemente no puedo creer que escuches un CD de hace doce años. ¿De donde lo has sacado?

–Me pareció bueno.

–No lo es.

–Da igual –Tai le dedicó una sonrisa–, a mí me gustó…

Un bufido fue la última respuesta, Tai había ganado y Yamato se sintió halagado aunque el gusto no le duró tanto como hubiera deseado.

–¿Te lo ha dado ella? –preguntó.

_Ella, _a quien siempre evitaba nombrar.

La persona que se encontraba en la fotografía que Tai llevaba en la cartera, la que dejaba zapatos de tacón en el suelo del auto y cuyo perfume aún flotaba en el departamento cuando el moreno abría la puerta dejándole entrar; esa mujer que, sin saberlo, le obligaba a esperar hasta que el último tren partiera -llevándola a su viaje de trabajo- para entonces ser él quien pudiera quedarse una noche a solas con Tai.

Para sumarle errores, ella era su amiga y él _esa otra persona _inmiscuyéndose en su relación.

Por eso no debió de permitirse aquello, nunca debió de dar ese paso en falso en dirección a Tai; aunque fue mutuo y electrizante, sabía que mentía al decir que era algo que ocurriría solo una vez y que nada pasaría.

Yamato no era la clase de persona que formalizaba una relación pero tampoco era del tipo que podía desligar sus sentimientos de lo físico, y lamentarse cuando ya se había llegado tan lejos era tan ridículo que tenía que sonreír y reírse de sí mismo pues nadie le había obligado, no había ignorado lo que haría ni mucho menos el como se sentía al respecto.

Además, ¿acaso no era ridículo creerse enamorado de alguien a quien sólo se veía una vez al mes? Quizás le faltaba mucho por madurar y se estaba comportando, justo ahora, como no lo había hecho en su adolescencia.

Pesadamente Tai suspiró, haciéndose notar muy dispuesto a cortar el silencio de Yamato.

–¿Quieres cenar? –el moreno negó ante sus propias palabras, recordando la hora–, ¿desayunar? Conozco un lugar que…

–Estoy bien.

–¿Seguro? –insistió.

–Muy seguro –Yamato volvió la mirada hacia éste–, no tengo hambre.

–Ok, pero es veinticuatro horas así que tal vez más tarde nos apetezca algo.

Y aunque Tai lucía relajado, fue ahora quien se estiró para apagar la radio y sumirles con ello en un largo silencio que duró prácticamente lo mismo que el resto del viaje.

Yamato sabía lo que el otro se proponía, estaba creando ese espacio en donde él podía soltar todo cuanto tenía en la cabeza, todo eso que rumiaba y que poco a poco le iba devorando por dentro amenazando su conciencia y cordura.

Sin embargo, ninguno habló.

El auto entró al estacionamiento del edificio y cuando Tai apagó el motor, sin el ronroneo de éste o el zumbido del viento contra los cristales, fue el moreno quien soltó otro suspiro pero está vez sonaba cansado.

–¿Vas a decirme que es lo que tienes? –exigió, girando en el asiento tanto como podía para enfrentar al otro–, ¿o es acaso lo mismo de siempre?

Silencio.

A pesar de que Tai tenía el papel de conciliador en sus desacuerdos y peleas, tal vez éste también estaba llegando a su límite pues Yamato contempló los ojos chocolate exasperados y la tensión que siguió en el aire incluso después de que su voz se apagó.

–Yamato, no te queda el papel de mártir –replicó, alargando la mano para sujetar al rubio por el hombro–. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta esto? ¿Esconderme?, ¿mentirle? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, Yamato! ¡Piensa! Soy yo quien vive con ella, quien miente al mirarla a los ojos y… –un intento de sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Tai–, ¿eres tú quien se queja y lamenta?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Con un temple que ya no poseía, Yamato soltó la pregunta con determinación.

–¡Quiero estar contigo! –Tai le sujetó por los hombros, como si fuera ofensivo que el otro no se diera cuenta de ello.

–Entonces –presionó–, vamos a decírselo…

_Vamos, _Yamato se incluía porque sabía que era imposible quitarse culpa y responsabilidad en todo lo ocurrido. Tai no era el único involucrado pues aunque fuera éste quien tuviera una relación con ella, él era su mejor amigo y la chica le quería con algo cercano a la hermandad.

Probablemente, detalles así harían de la traición algo aún más doloroso.

–Sería lastimarla.

El rubio enderezó la espalda, marcando cierta distancia entre ellos sin creerse la justificación de Tai; incluso se rió, se rió con tanta fuerza que se le escaparon un par de lágrimas y el sentimiento le empujó a salir del auto al sentir que se ahogaba.

Qué excusa tan estúpida acababa de darle Tai…

–Mentirle le hará muy feliz –añadió con ese tinte de sarcasmo, cuando el otro le dio alcance y estuvieron frente a frente.

Siendo realista, y Yamato había tenido mucho tiempo para serlo mientras esperaba por el otro, Tai tenía que mentir todo el tiempo pero él vivía con ese nudo en el pecho y ella merecía más que un novio que le engañaba y un amigo que besaba su mejilla pero, ni bien le daba la espalda, actuaba como el peor de los enemigos.

–Tai –Yamato se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano–, no es justo para nadie…

–¿Y acaso no fui yo quien dijo eso?

Con esa pregunta, a la defensiva, Tai saltó de inmediato.

–¿Lo recuerdas Yama? –reteniéndole, amenazante, Tai colocó las manos a los lados del otro y le detuvo contra el auto–. "No es correcto, ella es mi novia y tú eres su amigo… si fuera diferente, si acaso…"

En un intentó inútil por apartar la mirada, Yamato tuvo que limitarse a apretar los labios y contener el aliento mientras sentía la tensión recaer en sus hombros.

–¿Y qué fue lo que respondiste? –replicó el moreno atrapado ya en un monólogo con aires de catarsis–. ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste! –exigió, azotando el mano abierta contra el cristal del auto–. ¿Nada? ¿No recuerdas?

Cerca, tanto como para sentir el aliento ajeno, Tai se contuvo de besar los labios ajenos.

–"Actuemos como si sólo fuéramos nosotros dos"…

Su propia frase, en boca de Tai, dejó helado a Yamato.

Si buscaban un culpable, sí… había sido él.

Y luego, Tai por aceptar.

Con los sentimientos apretados contra el pecho y con Tai tan cerca, Yamato trató de no sentir y se esforzó por pensar, por hacerlo precisamente como no lo hizo en ese momento, hacía ya casi dos años atrás.

–Detengamos esto –pidió, con las manos dentro de los pantalones y un fingido aire de seguridad con el que trataba de restarle importancia a sus palabras.

_Aquí, ahora, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Detengámonos. _

–Cortémoslo por lo sano.

Tai abrió la boca para objetar, y antes de hacerlo arrugó el entrecejo dedicándole una mirada hiriente.

–Maldita sea, ¿no te escuchas acaso? ¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan fríamente? –el moreno se alejó, dio un par de pasos y girándose, decidido, le enfrentó–. ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero! Demonios, Yama… eres mi…

Tai apretó los labios, acallándose como Yamato lo había hecho.

–No puedo hacerlo –murmuró, recargándose en el hombro del rubio y rodeándole con un brazo por la cintura–, quisiera… pero no puedo…

–Yo tampoco…

Habían llegado a un punto sin retorno, en el que era aún más imposible el avanzar.

–Tai –Yamato se humedeció los labios-, te amo.

La palabra sobraba pero ahí estaba.

Esa era la razón por la que Yamato no podía irse con una chica que conociera en un bar, ni podría dejar de esperar por éste aunque supiera que Tai nunca iba a llegar. Y como si Yamato hubiera sido un duro golpe, asentado con fuerza, Tai elevó la mirada un tanto incrédulo pero apoyó la frente en la ajena, bajando las defensas, para igual la confesión.

–Y yo a ti.

–Digámoselo… –pidió de nueva cuenta, sintiendo el pecho cálido.

Tai negó, apretando las manos sobre éste.

–No puedo.

Y a pesar de que Tai volvió a negarse, lejos de ofenderse… Yamato le entendió.

La vida de Tai y la propia eran y siempre habían sido muy diferentes, él no tenía que cumplirle a nadie, no tenía que llenar expectativas mas allá de las propias; para Tai, había una forma correcta de hacer las cosas y otra que, simplemente, no lo era. _Ellos, _caían en la categoría de incorrecto y prohibido; por eso el moreno había aceptado una propuesta que era mala desde el comienzo y que él había hecho, no esperando ser correspondido sino necesitando confesar lo que sentía.

Vaya forma de equivocarse, los dos habían hecho algo mal.

Y la única perjudicada, inocente si querían llamarla así, era ella quien ignoraba todo…

Sintiendo las manos que se colaban bajo su camisa, Yamato soltó un suspiro y lo siguiente de lo que pudo enterarse fue del momento en el que estaba siendo empujado para sentarse sobre ese mullido colchón que no era propio; despeinándole, fue Yamato quien sacó la camisa del otro, quien abrió los pantalones y palpó sobre ellos la erección ajena, besando el torso moreno con ansiedad e incluso temor de perderle.

Ni siquiera era una noche entera sino un par de horas y podía compararse a un sueño del que Yamato no deseaba despertar; la realidad siempre lucía un tanto apagada y vacía, comparándola con esos encuentros.

De un momento a otro Tai trepó por el cuerpo delgado y ese beso, libre de culpa por el sólo hecho de no querer pensar en ellas, se volvió lo único importante. La camisa subió por el pecho del rubio y la diestra de Tai jaló de los pantalones y la ropa interior hacia abajo, Yamato jadeó y el moreno también lo hizo al poder tocarle.

Era ahí cuando no había lugar para las disculpas o los arrepentimientos, ambos lo sabían.

Pero el hilo del que colgaba esa felicidad era muy delgado.

Hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, agitado y tembloroso, Yamato aspiró profundo y ahí sintió el perfume impregnado como una bofetada que se merecía, y recibiría, pero que pronto dejaría de arder; ella, podía tenerle siempre y mirarle a la cara en momentos así.

–Yama…

Tai besó la nuca del rubio, pegándose a los glúteos pálidos de éste.

–Te amo –murmuró–, lo hago, en verdad...

–¡Ngh!

Enrojecido y antes de poder hablar, Yamato gimió y trató de recuperar el aliento.

–Lo… –se mordió los labios–, yo… lo sé…

El rubio mentiría, de no aceptar esa verdad.

No había forma de que le viera pero una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Tai, sus dedos buscaron los otros más delgados y aferrados a la sábana para apretarlos, sujetándole con ese simple gesto.

Yamato gimió de nuevo, tensándose, y Tai dio una bocanada al sentir el calor del otro cuerpo espoleándole para moverse, embestir con fuerza y no detenerse hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento y pudieran esperar otro largo mes.

Así era siempre…

Pero cuando el calor comenzaba a desaparecer y hablaban en murmullos, enredados en un abrazo…, todo era perfecto.

Y, sin embargo, todavía permanecía en el aire esa pregunta:

_¿Hasta cuándo?_


	2. Epílogo

Si les quedó aliento y curiosidad, sigan leyendo~

* * *

**Epílogo**

_A veces lo más doloroso, termina siendo la única solución._

Entre las bolsas del supermercado que llevaba consigo, el maletín que resbalaba bajo su brazo y el grueso paquete de cartas que había tomado de su buzón al entrar al edificio, Yamato tenía las manos ocupadas y nuevamente le tocó luchar con la cerradura que le había dado problemas desde el primer día en que se mudó a ese lugar; debía de cambiarla, pero no lo hacía.

No era tanto problema, al menos cuando no llevaba algo consigo.

A oscuras atravesó el largo pasillo y cuando alcanzó el interruptor, las cartas se le resbalaron y terminaron en el suelo; Yamato bufó y viéndose aún cargado, optó por ir directo a la cocina para colocar en el refrigerador aquello que necesitaba estar en frío. Normalmente no solía llenar su despensa, pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y rara vez comía cuando llegaba pero, al menos ese mes, estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas de manera un tanto diferente.

Retirándose el cabello rubio del rostro al enderezarse y cerrar la nevera, contempló su departamento sintiéndose extraño al mirar el lugar como si esperara encontrar algo diferente ahí. ¿Qué cosa podría cambiar si nadie más que él entraba?

Tenía un par de plantas pero, aunque vivas, ellas no se movían.

La mesita de la sala estaba ordenada, tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior; sus zapatos seguían a un lado del pasillo de la entrada y una sola taza se había quedado sobre el escurridor luego de lavarla esa mañana.

–Imposible…

Sí, era imposible.

Como lo eran también algunas otras cosas de su vida que no iban a cambiar.

Por eso no cenaba en casa, por eso aceptaba horas extras aún cuando no necesitaba el dinero; gran parte del tiempo se sentía solo estando en casa, pero el rubio tampoco se esforzaba por tener vida social o hacer algo que le diera más sentido a sus días. Tampoco era alguien de mascotas, no le parecía correcto dejarlas solas durante todo el día.

Yamato siempre había sido esa clase de persona pero, sólo había comenzado a pesarle tras conocer a Tai; así que sobrevivía siguiendo una rutina eficiente y bien planeada, con la esperanza de llegar a ese único día -de cada mes- que hacía que todo lo demás valiera la pena.

Revolviéndose el cabello, éste suspiró sin el ánimo para rumiar decisiones viejas y mejor elevó los brazos para estirarse. Estaba algo cansado, y quizás valdría la pena dormir un rato antes de elegir lo que cenaría y comenzar a prepararlo; aflojándose la corbata, Yamato se dirigía al baño cuando terminó desviándose para recoger las cartas desparramadas en la entrada.

Era un pequeño desorden, que no podía dejar pasar.

La cuenta de luz, la del teléfono, la televisión de paga que nunca veía y que no cancelaba, dos estado de cuenta para tarjetas diferentes, una revista de música a la que estaba subscrito y bajo ésta, había una invitación blanca -con grecas platinadas- que llamó su atención por estar protegida por una cubierta de celofán.

Tenía su nombre por un lado pero carecía del sello postal, timbre o algo similar. Probablemente, había sido entregada de manera personal.

¿Quién podría mandarle una invitación? Últimamente, Yamato estaba muy alejado de todos sus conocidos y de los contados amigos que tenía. Apenas comenzaba a abrirla cuando el teléfono repicó, cruzó la sala en busca de éste a sabiendas de que sólo había una persona que podía llamarle a esa hora y siempre sería por cuestiones de trabajo.

–¿Diga?

–¿Yamato? –la persona al otro lado del teléfono dudó.

–¿Sí? –y ahora fue el turno del rubio al no lograr reconocer la voz–, ¿quién habla?

–¡Ah! ¡Yamato! –la chica sonó repentinamente feliz–. ¡Soy Sora!, es que hace un momento sonaste de lo más formal…

–¡Sora!

Y ahí estaba esa punzada en el pecho de Yamato.

–Perdona –respondió mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón–, pensé que era alguien del trabajo.

–Supongo –agregó la pelirroja–, siempre estás muy ocupado. Pero descuida, no te quitaré mucho tiempo. Sólo quería saber qué decidiste con eso que te propuso Tai… él se la pasa haciendo bromas y no me ha querido decir, lo cual ya me ha impacientado pues necesito la respuesta para organizar el programa de la boda, por el brindis y todo eso…

–¿Boda?...

Si el rubio no alzó la voz, escandalizado, fue porque se sintió golpeado y la diestra le temblaba al, finalmente, haber abierto la invitación; en ésta, todas las preguntas que podía tener se respondían con tan sólo comenzar a leer…

"_Nuestro gran deseo en esta vida es ser felices uno con el otro. _

_Por ello, tenemos el placer de invitarles a nuestra boda que se celebrará…"_

Yamato no llegó muy lejos antes de sentir el pecho apretado, un vacío en el estómago y un amargo sabor en su boca que bien podían ser lágrimas de enfado, frustración y dolor. Apenas ese fin de semana había estado con Tai y el tema, algo tan obvio e importante como su boda, simplemente no salió a colación.

Mas ahora entendía un par de cosas, cosas obvias que ocurrieron y él trató de no ver durante los últimos meses.

–Yamato.

Sora se escuchó más seria y el rubio logró imaginarla con ese rostro que ponía, desde niña, cuando se enfadaba.

–No te burles de mí, es imposible que no sepas de nuestra boda –replicó–. Tai fue quien te avisó, y la invitación debió de haberte llegado hace semanas.

Yamato hubiera querido decir que lo hacía por fastidiarla y reírse, reírse porque todo debería de sentirse diferente a como lo experimentaba ahora; parte de él quería decir que estaba feliz por Sora pero, el resto de su persona sentía un odio muy personal que recaía en la chica, en Tai y en sí mismo.

El rubio realmente no estaba al tanto de nada y sin ninguna clase de aviso, escondiendo todo aquello hasta el final, Tai había elegido… dejándole atrás.

–¿Yamato?

La voz de Sora hizo reaccionar a Yamato, pero sin el tiempo suficiente para reunir los pedazos de su orgullo y recuperar la calma.

–Ya, perdón… es que… –tragándose el suspiro, el rubio se dignó a mentir–, preparo mi cena y casi se quema.

–Mhh, ya veo –Sora hizo una pausa, quizás no creyéndole del todo–. Ya que Tai te lo pidió, ¿serás el padrino?

–Sora…

–A mi me encantaría –alegó la pelirroja, tan entusiasmada que se notaba era capaz de hablar y hablar del tema aunque no fuera la típica mujer parlanchina–, eres mi mejor amigo y me agrada que te lleves tan bien con él. Ya sabes como es Tai, te quiere como a un hermano y sé que se sentirá conten...

Yamato apretaba el aparato con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a sentir como su mano punzaba ante la falta de circulación, quería colgar el teléfono y cortar la llamada. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir escuchando aquello?

Claro, Yamato sabía la razón, porque ellos tres eran buenos amigos y Sora iba a casarse con Tai. Y porque supuestamente Tai le había hablado sobre ser su padrino, y ellos –aparentemente- estaban esperando una respuesta que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía que dar.

–Sora –le espetó–, te empiezas a escuchar como Mimi…

–¡Oye! –aludida y quizás un tanto ofendida, se moduló al hablar–. Eso, no es verdad.

–No, pero ya recuperé tu atención –Yamato sonrió a medias, podía odiar a Sora o podía elegir la opción adulta–. Verás, sobre eso… pensé que Tai te había dicho…

–¿Uhm?, ¿qué quieres decir?

Era ahí, en ese momento.

–Que no puedo ser su padrino y probablemente tampoco pueda ir a la boda –soltó, sin rodeos anticipándose a la impaciencia de la pelirroja.

–¡No!, ¿¡cómo!...

–Ya se lo había dicho a Tai –mintió y suspiró–. Es cuestión de trabajo, si nada cambia estaré fuera del país para esas fechas –y no ahondaría en explicaciones, evitando alguna incongruencia o el simple hecho de justificarse tanto que pudiera delatarse.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea no le agradó, pero Yamato lo respetó.

Siendo tan amigos, conociéndose desde niños y habiendo llevado esa amistad hasta esa edad adulta, era casi insultante faltar al que se suponía iba a ser uno delos momentos más felices en la vida de Sora.

–Entiendo –fue la tajante respuesta, con un tono de voz que trataba de no mostrar enfado–, y ya veo porque Tai no quería explicarme. Supongo que esperaba a que cambiaras de parecer…

–Lo lamento –Yamato se disculpó–, no puedo perder este trabajo.

–Está bien, son cosas que pasan…

Y otro silencio se creó entre ellos, llegado a ese punto el rubio comenzaba a notar los muchos _silencios _que había en su vida.

–Anímate. La Luna de miel corre por mi cuenta –alegó, sonando entusiasmado, dinero no le faltaba últimamente y en realidad no tenía en que gastar–, sólo dime a donde quieren ir. Espero que no sea a la playa pero, de ser así ¿qué tal un crucero?

–Yamato…

Con esa interrupción y dándose cuenta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas, Yamato se vio obligado a hacer una pausa por el nudo que repentinamente había vuelto a sentir en la garganta y que ahogaba su voz.

–¿Sí? –respondió.

–Mejor haz lo posible por ir –Sora fue tajante.

–Trataré

Y no era una promesa, sino otra mentira.

–Bien.

Aparentemente, con la molestia de Sora y el implícito _no asistiré_ de Yamato, ambos se habían quedado sin palabras y ese era el final de la conversación; quizás también de la amistad. Yamato pensaba ser el primero en soltar cualquier excusa para colgar, cuando escuchó una voz familiar de fondo en el teléfono.

–Debo irme –Sora fue la primera en hablar–, Tai ya llegó y también cenaremos.

El nudo en la garganta del rubio se volvió más denso, y afirmó olvidándose de que Sora no le podía ver.

–Claro –añadió–, salúdalo de mi parte.

–Nos vemos.

La llamada se cortó pero aún con el teléfono apretado al oído, se mantuvo firme un momento más ya que tenía la mente en blanco y una maraña de sentimientos en el pecho que no sabía ni por donde comenzar a desenredar.

"_¿Hasta cuando?", _había sido siempre la pregunta.

_Hasta ese día… _

_Hasta que ocurriera algo así. _

Tarde o temprano iba a pasar; gracias a Sora había conocido a Tai, y para ese momento éstos ya eran novios, vivían juntos y todos esperaban que se comprometieran pronto. ¿Cuánto llevarían ya así y sin que lo supiera? Si él nunca lo había preguntado, era porque pretendía evadir la realidad que acababa de alcanzarle. ¿Cuántas mentiras más hubieran soportado? Seguro no muchas pero tal vez de haber estado al tanto, del compromiso y de la boda, no le hubiera importado seguir con el engaño tanto como fuera posible.

Sin embargo, por la manera en la que se habían dado las cosas se sentía traicionado.

Traicionado, y muy idiota…

Al colgar, y como si hubiera soltado aquello que le mantenía firme, Yamato se encorvó aún sentado en el brazo del sillón pero desmoronándose ahora que no necesitaba siquiera hablar y que nadie le vería.

Sabía mentir, que a nadie le quedara duda sobre eso.

oOo


End file.
